


Aveugle

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Qui-Gon ne semble pas voir les efforts d'Obi-Wan et ce dernier se fatigue, beaucoup trop. Et bien sur, tout cela a des conséquences.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Celui qui ne voit pas

Aujourd'hui, il avait 18 ans.

C'était un âge particulier pour les jeunes gens comme lui. Obi-Wan avait attendu sa majorité pendant des années, du moins jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que peu importait son âge, s'il n'était que Padawan, rien ne changerait. Il avait encore quelques années avant d'obtenir le titre de Chevalier et de voler de ses propres ailes. En attendant, il était sous la responsabilité du chevalier Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Si pour lui, ce jour était particulier, pour son maître, cela ne l'était pas. Mais était-il surpris ?

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait fini par tirer un trait sur son jour de naissance, d'année en année depuis ses 13 ans. Plus les années passaient, moins il en attendait de son maître. Lui-même avait fini par oublier ce jour. Très souvent, ils se trouvaient en mission sur une autre planète, concentrés sur leur objectif. Donc un anniversaire n'était pas important à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas eu de missions en raison d'une blessure que Qui-Gon s'était faite à l'épaule, ils ont eu un mois de congé, le temps qu'il se rétablisse et que Obi-Wan rattrape les cours qu'il avait pu manquer entre temps. Le duo Maître-Padawan était connu pour enchaîner mission après mission, obligeant Obi-Wan à suivre les cours par correspondance et sacrifiant le peu de temps libre qu'il avait lorsqu'il retournait au Temple à Coruscant. Les jours qui ont précédé n'ont pas du tout été de repos, contrairement à Qui-Gon, dont les journées se résultaient à dormir, manger, méditation, visite chez les Guérisseurs et supervision de l'entrainement au sabre de son Padawan. Autant dire que Qui-Gon n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de prendre l'arme, il se contentait donc de diriger Obi-Wan et de lui fournir des exercices physiques.

Le jeune apprenti pensait que du fait que son maître ne participerait pas entièrement à son entrainement, ce serait moins fatigant, il avait tort, Qui-Gon n'hésitait pas à l'épuiser physiquement et chaque soir, il finissait par avoir mal à ses muscles.

.

Pour son anniversaire, il s'était levé comme d'habitude, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour son maître et lui-même, se demandant malgré lui, si ce dernier allait lui dire quelque mot en ce fameux jour. Il avait même fait un effort pour se lever un peu plus tôt malgré ses 4h de sommeil, car la veille il s'était couché tard révisant ses cours et finissant les derniers exercices arithmétiques. Il avait donc préparé des pancakes et du jus de fruits comme son maître les aimait.

Qui-Gon se leva une bonne heure après lui, surpris de voir son padawan aussi matinal.

« Eh bien, Obi-Wan, quel festin, s'amusa-t-il en voyant les plats sur la table du salon.

\- J'espère que cela vous plaira, sourit Obi-Wan en lui adressant une assiette de pancake en face de lui.

\- Merci, Padawan. »

Il s'installa à la table et commença à engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Obi-Wan le rejoignit pour faire de même, légèrement anxieux. Il craignait d'avoir trop cuit les pancakes.

« C'est délicieux, bravo…bien que la pâte soit un peu trop épaisse. »

Les premiers mots avaient remplis de joie le jeune homme mais les derniers lui avaient laissés un gout amer. Evidemment, ce n'était pas assez pour Qui-Gon. Le ventre du Padawan se serra un peu, déçu de ce compliment. Ce n'était pas parfait, il devrait faire mieux. Il fixa ses pancakes et dut constater effectivement qu'elles étaient épaisses. Il se força à manger, bien que la faim qui l'avait eu ce matin ait disparu soudainement. Il avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner, ne mangeant qu'une crêpe, avant de se préparer pour partir à ses cours.

Il ne releva même pas l'absence de vœux d'anniversaire de son maître. Alors qu'il enfilait ses bottes à l'entrée de leur appartement, Qui-Gon vint à lui.

« Obi-Wan, j'aimerai que tu me fasses quelques courses, je t'enverrai cela tout à l'heure, vérifie des messages.

\- Bien, maître, ça sera fait. »

Le Padawan soupira intérieurement, il avait l'impression que Qui-Gon profitait parfois du fait qu'il était en convalescence pour lui faire faire les tâches les plus ingrats. Ainsi il ne put s'empêcher de lancer sarcastiquement :

« Puisque je suis votre domestique, peut-être voudriez-vous que je nettoie l'appartement ce soir, au passage, _my lord_ ? »

La réaction de son maître ne fut pas celle à quoi il s'attendait, au lieu de soupirer et de rire doucement, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, Qui-Gon lui jeta un regard noir, énervé.

« Eh bien, si tu le prends ainsi, oui, tu me nettoieras l'appartement ce soir…et tu feras évidemment la cuisine. » Déclara-t-il sèchement.

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son maître l'empêcha de parler.

« Tu apprendras à avoir un peu plus de respect envers tes ainés, Jeune Padawan, grinça-t-il en se retournant.

L'apprenti avala difficilement sa salive et émit un murmure d'excuse qui fut ignoré. Voyant que son maître n'avait plus rien à lui dire, il quitta les quartiers et se rendit à ces cours, alors que des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Quelques respirations plus tard, il parvint à reprendre contrôle de ses émotions et à adresser des sourires à ses professeurs lorsqu'il atteint les salles de cours.

.

.

Vers midi, lorsque son dernier cours fut terminé, il voulut en profiter pour manger son déjeuner et faire une petite sieste dans un des jardins, mais le message envoyé par son maître l'en dissuada. Sa faim disparut de nouveau ainsi que son envie de dormir. Il était fatigué, il le sentait dans son corps. Ses entrainements, ses jours de cours, ses nuits parfois blanches à réviser ses cours en plus des tâches supplémentaires qu'il était obligé de faire car Qui-Gon avait été interdit en vue de sa guérison.

Une liste de cours lui avait été envoyée sur son datapad et il gémit en voyant que cela allait lui prendre toute l'après-midi. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa bouche ? Il était certain que qu'une partie des courses a été ajoutée à la dernière minute. Non seulement, il allait devoir sortir du Temple mais en plus, il ne pourra jamais finir cela avant la tombée de la nuit. Qui-Gon lui avait même demandé d'aller lui chercher quelques documents dans les Archives.

Il allait devoir retourner dans ses quartiers pour déposer ses affaires mais avant même qu'il eut fait un pas, Quinlan Vos l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme aux tresses noires semblait être en plein forme. Cela faisait des mois qu'Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas vu et il ne l'aurait pas reconnu si ce dernier n'avait pas sa bande jaune sur le visage.

« Salut, Obi ! ça fait longtemps ! S'écria son ami en passant un bras derrière son cou.

\- Quinlan, quelle surprise, je te croyais en mission…

\- Nous avons fini plus tôt et comme je passais par-là, je t'ai vu et je me suis demandé si tu avais oublié notre duel de l'année dernière.

\- Une prochaine fois, je n'ai pas trop le temps…

\- Allez, ça fait un an que j'attends. »

Le blond-roux hésita un moment. Il était content de voir Quinlan et il savait qu'il n'allait pas se revoir encore longtemps. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« D'accord, je vais te mettre une raclée, Quin.

\- Hâte de voir ça, Obi. »

.

.

* * *

Obi-Wan jura dans sa barbe. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir accepté le défi de Quinlan, il n'avait pas vu l'heure et trois heures sont passés tandis qu'ils s'entrainaient aux sabres lasers avec son ami d'enfance. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas échangées avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un droïde de combat. Tous les Padawans de son niveau étaient tous en mission et les Chevaliers avaient d'autres priorités que de s'entrainer avec un Padawan comme lui, Qui-Gon étant indisponible physiquement parlant.

Avec trois heures de retard, il dut carburer et décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour des tâches aussi simples. Il utilisa la Force, augmenta sa force physique et sa vitesse. Qui-Gon ne lui pardonnera pas d'utiliser la Force de cette manière-là, mais avait-il le choix ? Il voulait finir les courses à temps, surtout qu'il devait faire la cuisine et le ménage. Il n'avait pas envie de la mauvaise humeur de son maître ce soir. Il savait à quel point son maître serait irrité s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait demandé.

Ainsi il alla acheter des produits alimentaires, des pièces mécaniques, des piles d'alimentations, des produits d'hygiènes, quelques livres. Et tout cela, il les porta à bout de bras, aidé par la Force qu'il emmena dans les quartiers. L'appartement était vide et Obi-Wan conclut que son maître était sans doute sorti visiter les Guérisseurs.

Après avoir rangé ce qu'il fallait, il se rendit aux Archives et étudia les nombreux documents que Qui-Gon lui avait ordonné de récupérer pour un compte-rendu concernant une planète à la Bordure Extérieur, sachant très bien qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un tri dans les informations qu'il pourrait récupérer, Obi-Wan resta jusqu'à la fermeture des Archives, jusqu'à que Jocasta Nu vint lui signaler. Fort heureusement, il avait pu récupérer tout ce qui permettait à Qui-Gon de compléter son rapport.

Lorsqu'il revint à leur quartier, Qui-Gon n'était toujours pas rentré et en consultant son datapad, il vit qu'il lui avait laissé un message. Il rentrerait tard, il avait une réunion avec le conseil à propos d'une mission d'un de ses confrères chevaliers et qu'ils avaient besoin de son avis, il espérait donc trouver les quartiers propres et le repas du soir fait.

Un torrent d'injures défila dans son esprit, mais il se mordit les lèvres, ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis ce matin. C'était désormais évident, Qui-Gon avait oublié quel jour on était, comme chaque année, avait-il envie de dire, bien que généralement, dans la journée, il avait toujours un petit mot gentil, mais aujourd'hui, rien. Alors qu'avoir 18 ans, pour un Padawan, c'était sacré. Obi-Wan avait toujours entendu que cette journée était inoubliable pour un apprenti Majeur.

« Je suis un Jedi, tout cela est futile, songea le jeune homme en commençant son ménage, je ne suis qu'un Padawan et je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger cela de mon maître. »

Malgré le fait qu'il se répétait toujours la même chose pendant qu'il rangeait, nettoyait et astiquait l'appartement, ses larmes sont tout de même tombés, glissant de ses joues, lâchant des sanglots interminables. Il ne devait pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La fatigue, l'épuisement émotionnel, l'épuisement de la Force, il était sans doute tellement exténué qu'il ne contrôlait même plus ses émotions.

Il termina son ménage en larmes, hoquetant sans arrêt, reniflant à tout bout de champs, rangeant même la chambre de son maître, dépoussiérant chaque meuble, chaque recoin de chaque pièce, ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles, la fatigue dans la Force qu'il commença alors à puiser malgré lui, quand il sentit que son corps pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment.

Il était si faible qu'il n'arrivait même plus à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il était si pathétique.

Et lorsqu'il n'eut plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, lorsque ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, lorsqu'il finit de préparer le repas pour son maître, un steak végétarien avec des légumes, il se laissa aller à sa chambre, s'allongeant dans son lit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire à manger non plus. Il n'avait pas du tout faim.

Cette journée semblait l'avoir achevé. Si les jours précédents étaient tout aussi fatiguant, cette journée-ci l'était trois fois plus. Il ne ressentait plus aucune partie de son corps, même ses doigts n'avaient plus aucune sensation. Il ferma les yeux tentant de se connecter à la Force, mais il fut stupéfait de constater qu'il avait beaucoup utilisé cette dernière pour rester debout. Avec lenteur, il s'assit sur le lit et essaya de méditer, mais il fut repoussé sauvagement.

Il frémit. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il n'avait plus…de Force ? Il recommença de nouveau, entêté. Il avait besoin de la ressentir, il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Il ferma les yeux et inspira fortement, espérant retrouver un semblant de contrôle dans son corps, captant la moindre étincelle de la Force qu'il pouvait percevoir, puisant dans ses réserves les plus enfouis.

C'est ainsi qu'il tomba dans une profonde et sombre méditation.

.

.

.

Lorsque Qui-Gon rentra, il fut heureux de découvrir un appartement propre, quasi neuf et son repas prêt à être réchauffé sur la table de la cuisine. Il soupira longuement, rassuré. Pendant un moment, il pensait qu'Obi-Wan, sous le coup de la colère, aurait refusé d'obéir. Fort heureusement pour lui, toutes les tâches qu'il avait demandées ont été remplies à la lettre.

La réunion n'avait pas duré très longtemps, les maîtres du conseil l'avaient autorisé à partir avant la fin à sa grande surprise et il avait donc fini par méditer pendant de longues heures dans la Salle des Milles fontaines.

Avant d'engloutir le plat préparé par son Padawan, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de ce dernier et il aperçut la forme habillée d'Obi-Wan allonger dans son lit, endormi. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et se promit plus tard, il irait faire une petite remontrance sur la négligence des vêtements pour dormir.

Il laissa le jeune homme dormir et reporta son attention sur la nourriture qui l'attendait.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Qui-Gon fut surpris de voir que son jeune Padawan n'était toujours pas réveillé et le petit-déjeuner non fait, comme à son habitude. Cela irrita un peu le Jedi car cela décalait sa journée et Obi-Wan allait rater les cours du matin. Il se dirigea donc dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« Obi-Wan, réveille-toi. » S'écria-t-il d'un ton ferme.

L'apprenti, qui était toujours dans son lit, habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, sursauta soudainement et cligna des yeux.

« Maître ? »

La voix du Padawan n'était pas du tout sereine et Qui-Gon traduit cela comme une sorte de honte. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se levait pas avant lui. Il s'attendrit alors et se radoucit.

« Tu as loupé ton réveil, mon jeune apprenti, tu risques d'arriver en retard à tes cours. »

Qui-Gon fixa Obi-Wan qui n'avait pas levé les yeux vers lui depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, fixant ses mains qui tremblaient.

« Padawan ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi, un instant, maître.

\- Très bien, mais dépêche-toi. Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Il sortit de la pièce mais quelque chose chiffonna énormément Qui-Gon, comme une perturbation dans la Force, dans le faible qu'il avait pu créer avec son apprenti. Mais il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Il secoua sa tête, chassant ses pensées troublantes. Il était sans doute rouillé, un peu d'exercice matinal ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Maître ? S'enquit une petite voix derrière lui.

Qui-Gon,qui préparait le thé, se tourna et aperçut Obi-Wan toujours affublé de sa tunique de la veille. Mais ce qui augmenta sa frustration anxieuse fut le regard de son apprenti qui balaya la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Obi-Wan, va te laver et va te changer, ordonna Qui-Gon légèrement agacé par son comportement.

\- Mais Maître, je…

\- Ne discute pas, tu pourras faire ce que tu souhaites après ta toilette.

\- Bien, maître, obéit le plus jeune en se précipitant dans la salle de bain d'une démarche non assuré. Il n'était sans doute pas très bien réveillé.

Et à aucun moment, il n'avait croisé le regard de Qui-Gon. Force, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

.

.

C'était beaucoup trop long pour une douche, beaucoup trop long. Dans la salle de bain, Qui-Gon pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche depuis plus de 30 minutes. A cette heure-là, le premier cours de la matinée d'Obi-Wan avait déjà commencé. Il avait même reçu un message d'alerte sur datapad à propos de l'absence de son Padawan.

De plus en plus inquiet, il alla frapper à la Salle de bain.

« Obi-Wan, qu'as-tu ? Lança-t-il en cachant une soudaine angoisse.

Seul le bruit de l'eau répondit. Puis un sanglot. Qui-Gon tressaillit, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Il réagit alors très vite, s'excusant d'avance de la violation de la pudeur de son Padawan et utilisa le code d'urgence pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

L'image qui se présenta à lui, le figea d'horreur pendant un instant. Son jeune élève habillé uniquement d'un pantalon en toile, était recroquevillé à terre, ses bras autour de ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cachant son visage, pleurant sous une douche froide.

« Padawan ! »

Qui-Gon se jeta dans la douche, arrêtant le jet d'eau glacé et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules froides de son Padawan, qui émit un cri effrayé, voulant s'éloigner de son toucher.

« Obi-Wan, calme toi, ce n'est que moi, souffla Qui-Gon sur un ton rassurant.

Que se passait-il chez son Padawan ? Qu'avait-il manqué pour qu'il finisse dans cet état ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Le Jedi espérait obtenir toutes ses réponses le plus rapidement possible, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, ne pas savoir quoi faire, quoi agir.

\- Maître…claqua des dents Obi-Wan à cause du froid, maître…je…maître…je ne… »

Il hyperventilait. Ce n'était pas bon. Le maître attrapa le visage de son apprenti et le força à capter son regard, mais curieusement, les yeux bleus habituellement brillants étaient vitreux, comme s'il ne regardait rien.

« Respire, Padawan, respire, suis ma respiration, l'incita-t-il en inspirant fortement.

Obi-Wan ferma alors les yeux, cachant ainsi ses yeux qui le rendaient si étrangement mal à l'aise et suivit les conseils de son maître. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Qui-Gon le couvrit d'une grande serviette et l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans le salon, l'installant sur le canapé. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le tremblement constant, la démarche maladroite du plus jeune ainsi qu'une confusion étrange sur son visage juvénile.

Comme un enfant, le Padawan fut aidé à se sécher et à s'habiller, et ce, dans le plus grand silence. Qui-Gon espérait ainsi dissiper toutes les tensions, espérant permettre à son apprenti de trouver les mots pour lui parler et réciproquement.

« Maître…l'appela-t-il enfin alors qu'il chercha une ceinture dans l'armoire.

\- Oui, Padawan ? Fit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Encore une fois, il ne le regardait pas. Mais le corps d'Obi-Wan se détendit, comme s'il était rassuré par sa voix.

\- Maître, je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi cela ? L'interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- Je…je…vous ai encore…déçu… »

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre cela, et s'approcha de lui. Il fit rapidement le lien avec le jour précédent.

« Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé la veille, je ne t'en veux pas, tu peux parfois être maladroit dans tes propos…

\- Non, maître…ce n'est…pas de ça…Coupa Obi-Wan d'une voix étouffée.

\- Eh bien, parle, Padawan. Qu'as-tu fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

\- Maître…je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en larmes, je ne vois…plus rien…je suis aveugle. »


	2. Celui qui ne percevait pas

Les paroles d'Obi-Wan eurent comme l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne l'était pas la veille ! Comment en si peu de temps, on pouvait perdre l'usage de la vue. Et pourtant, tout devint logique, son malaise et la perturbation dans la Force étaient des signes qu'il avait refusé d'admettre.

« Obi-Wan, tu…es sur… ? Murmura Qui-Gon en s'agenouillant auprès de lui pour espérer capter le regard vide de son apprenti. Il passa une main devant ses yeux et fut stupéfait de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction dans les pupilles du jeune homme.

\- Je ne vois rien…je ne vois rien…depuis que je me suis levé ce matin….je ne vois rien, paniqua le Padawan en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Calme-toi, apprenti, je vais…te conduire chez les guérisseurs…

\- Je ne pourrais plus devenir un Jedi, sanglota Obi-Wan, c'est fini…je suis désolé, maître…pour tout…

\- Non, non, Padawan, nous allons…te guérir… »

Qui-Gon n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il disait. Il avait dit cela pour se rassurer lui-même, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine perte de vue. Voyant les larmes qui glissaient sur les joues du jeune Jedi, il voulut le prendre par les épaules, pour le rassurer mais Obi-Wan tressaillit et le repoussa. C'est alors que Qui-Gon tenta lui envoyer une vague de chaleur dans leur lien par la Force, mais il ne trouva rien. Un vide. Comme si le lien n'avait jamais existé. En renouvelant à nouveau son intention, une horrible découverte le figea sur place.

Il n'y avait plus de Force autour d'Obi-Wan. Son Padawan était dénué de Force.

.

.

Salle de Guerison du Temple

Vokara Che fixait longuement le maître Jedi qui attendait patiemment qu'elle parle. Elle avait examiné le jeune Padawan qu'elle avait endormi, dans une pièce adjacente. Qui-Gon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendue, avec des yeux qui auraient pu le tuer si c'était des armes. Il ignorait combien de temps le silence avait pris possession des lieux, mais il était clair que le moindre mot qui pouvait échapper de sa maudite bouche, le condamnerait.

« Sachez, maître Jinn, que c'est la première fois que j'ai un cas de la sorte, déclara-t-elle glacialement, et je pensais jamais n'en voir un. »

Qui-Gon cligna des yeux, tentant de comprendre le message subliminal qu'elle essayait de faire passer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il avait manqué. Obi-Wan était très bien portant ces derniers jours…Il ne s'était jamais plait, s'était jeté sur toutes les tâches, les devoirs qu'on lui donnait. Il avait même été surpris de l'énergie de son apprenti…C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait accordé que très peu de temps libres, voire pas du tout.

Il pâlit devant ses pensées. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété sur la santé d'Obi-Wan. Jamais il n'avait imaginé un seul instant que son Padawan pourrait s'effondrer un jour.

« Que lui arrive…-t-il ? Balbutie-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Cette perte de la Force est due à une utilisation abusive et à un surmenage, répondit la guérisseuse Jedi.

\- Et sa perte de vue ? »

Elle leva un sourcil, lançant un regard méprisant à Qui-Gon comme s'il était la cause de cela. Au fond de lui, il avait réellement l'impression qu'il l'était. Mais en quoi ?

« Lorsqu'un sensible de la Force atteint à certain âge, - surtout en ce qui nous concerne, nous les Jedis, car nous apprenons tous le long de notre vie a manipulé la Force - il a très souvent besoin d'être accompagné dans le processus, il grandit et sa Force est remaniée, ce qui peut perturbée ses sens, son corps ou sa perception. C'est pour cela que le rituel de la Majorité est très important pour les Jedis, notamment les Padawans. Je suppose que vous l'avez subi avec votre maître ? »

Qui-Gon hocha la tête, il s'en souvint, il avait fait une méditation très étrange avec Dooku et il n'avait jamais senti la Force de cette manière, comme si elle avait évolué en lui. Le lendemain, il avait eu l'impression d'un changement, c'est par la suite qu'il avait compris que sa Majorité était un nouveau tournant dans la Force.

« Malheureusement, si ce rituel n'est pas fait le jour même de ces 18 ans, la Force est perturbée et le jeune peut subir des dommages…Il peut tomber malade, faire une dépression, perdre l'usage d'un membre ou bien l'un de ses 5 sens, ce qui est arrivé à Padawan Kenobi.

\- Mais Obi-Wan n'a que 17 ans ! Protesta-Qui-Gon.

\- Vraiment ? Répliqua froidement Vokara Che en le fusillant du regard, ce n'est pas ce que me dit son dossier. Il a eu 18 ans, hier. »

Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu…j'ai…oublié ? Non….

Il était persuadé que son anniversaire serait dans deux mois. La honte le submergea et le regard de la Twil'ek n'avait jamais été aussi effrayant. Il ne serait même pas surpris qu'elle le menace de son sabre laser.

« Puis-je le voir ?

\- Non. Pas tant que je n'ai pas parlé au conseil de votre incompétence en tant que son maître.

\- Mais…

\- Vous n'avez pas su le prendre en charge correctement, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait vous en soucier. Maintenant, sortez d'ici. C'est un ordre. »

Qui-Gon n'insista pas, le cœur lourd et rempli de remord. Il était coupable, il devait faire face à ces conséquences. Il n'en voulait pas à sa consœur, il comprenait sa réaction, lui-même n'aurait jamais pardonné à d'autres de négliger leur apprenti. Il s'inclina respectueusement et quitta les Salles de Guérison, se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, se trainant les pieds, accablés par la culpabilité. Lui qui aurait voulu soutenir son Padawan devant cette épreuve, était le seul et unique responsable de son état.

Lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements vides, ses yeux tombèrent dans la cuisine. La journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il se souvint alors du sourire de son padawan le matin, quand il préparait le petit-déjeuner.

C'était son anniversaire et il a essayé de me faire plaisir en me faisant des pancakes, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, un simple compliment…il voulait juste partager un moment avec moi…à la place, je lui ai demandé de me faire des courses… »

Il se maudit intérieurement, se mordant les lèvres devant son comportement si cruel et si injuste envers son actuel apprenti. Avec ces anciens apprentis, il n'avait pas oublié leur anniversaire, au contraire, il avait fait en sorte que ce jour soit inoubliable pour eux. Mais Obi-Wan…Il n'ignorait pas qu'il craignait qu'Obi-Wan finisse comme son précédent Padawan, Xanatos. Mais Obi-Wan était une lumière, la pureté même. Il était le Padawan parfait, obéissant, droit, altruiste, modeste. Le côté obscur était intouchable pour lui. Il était l'inverse de Xanatos. C'était toujours les autres avant Obi-Wan. Toujours…son maître avant lui.

« Merde, Obi-Wan…qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait… » Gémit-il alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan ouvrit ses yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il fut effrayé par le silence, l'absence de Force et par le noir complet que sa vision lui offrait. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il nota que la main en question n'avait que trois doigts.

« Bon réveil, je te souhaite, Padawan Kenobi, fit la voix du vieux maître Yoda.

Obi-Wan soupira, soulagé d'entendre le petit être vert à ses côtés. Il ne sentait pas sa présence, mais l'entendre le rassurait.

\- Maître Yoda, que faites-vous ici ? »

Il savait qu'il était dans un des lits des Salles de Guérison, mais il était surpris de la présence du Grand Maître à ses côtés.

« Te parler, je suis venu, fit Yoda tout en gardant contact la main sur son épaule, aveugle, tu es devenu.

\- Oui, maître…et je…ne perçois plus la Force, déglutit Obi-Wan craignant que cela ait un impact sur son parcours de Jedi.

\- Normal, il est. Accumulé la fatigue, tu as, trop abusé de la Force, tu as.

\- Je suis désolé, maître…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mal utilisé la Force, je suis responsable de ce qui m'arrive. »

Obi-Wan était prêt à accepter les remontrances du conseil, des maîtres…il était l'unique fautive de son état.

« Responsable, non tu ne l'es pas. Imprudent, sans doute. Trop dévoué à ton maître, tu es. Seul responsable, ton maître est. »

Le jeune Padawan se redressa, inconsciemment à l'appellation de Qui-Gon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieux maître blâmait son tuteur. Ce dernier avait de son mieux pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, et il en avait tellement encore à assimiler et à découvrir !

« Je ne comprends, maître Yoda, soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Aveugle, tu es car non réalisé, le rituel de la Majorité a été. Fautif, Qui-Gon est.

\- Le Rituel de la Majorité ? S'étonna le jeune Padawan.

\- Oui, important il est. Incontournable dans la Force, l'âge de 18 ans est. Surtout pour les Jedis.

\- Je l'ignorai…souffla Obi-Wan en baissant les yeux.

Ne rien voir le frustrait de plus en plus, bien qu'il puisse entendre la voix de Yoda. Et apprendre qu'un rituel aurait du être fait le jour de ses 18 ans était difficile à avaler, surtout que Qui-Gon ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela.

« Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler, questionna Obi-Wan.

\- Car certains n'en ont pas besoins par rapport à d'autres, répondit une autre voix plus grave et un peu plus éloigné que Yoda.

Obi-Wan sursauta et suivit la voix, qui semblait se trouver en face de lui, étant celle de Maître Windu. Sans doute au bout de son lit. Combien était-il dans sa chambre ?

\- Veuillez m'excusez, Padawan Kenobi, j'aurai du m'annoncer, fit-il sur un ton sincère.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave, assura le jeune homme, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore habitués à mon handicap. Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Il y a moi-même et maître Yoda, à vos côtés, répondit Windu calmement.

\- Discuter avec toi, nous devions, ajouta Yoda.

\- De quoi ? Du fait que je dois quitter l'ordre parce que je suis désormais invalide et insensible à la Force ? Lâcha Obi-Wan avec un rire cynique.

C'était ce qui arrivait. Il était inutile, il n'avait même pas senti la présence de Mace Windu et d'ailleurs ne ressentait rien du tout. Juste le néant. Il était tellement pathétique. Son rêve de chevalerie était désormais impossible à atteindre. Son maître avait raison depuis le début, il n'aurait jamais dû être Padawan, il avait voulu forcer le destin, il avait cru qu'il pourrait devenir Jedi. Rien qu'à cette pensée, des larmes glissèrent de ses joues, incapable de garder ses émotions plus longtemps devant les deux maîtres du conseil.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Padawan Kenobi, dit Windu, nous sommes venus te parler à propos de ta relation avec ton maître.

\- Quoi ?

\- Négligent, il a été. Maltraitant, il a été. En tant que maître, t'aider il n'a pas pu, poursuivit Yoda.

\- Non, non, non, je suis…le seul responsable, j'ai été incompétent, je…n'ai pas su être à la hauteur de ses attentes…je suis faible et maintenant je suis aveugle…

\- Obi-Wan, le rituel de la Majorité doit être fait par tous les maîtres, certains Padawan n'en ont pas besoin, donc le rituel peut parfois être une courte méditation, d'autres, plus sensibles, plus fragiles, ont la nécessité de ce rituel surtout avec leur maître auquel il partage un lien, pour diriger le Padawan, lui apporter un soutien. Sans ce rituel, la Force en l'individu est perturbé.

\- Alors je suis donc…fragile.

\- Non, jeune Kenobi, une force, ta fragilité est. Une preuve de ta puissance, ta perte de vue est. Spécial, tu es.»

Cela dérouta Obi-Wan, jamais il n'avait cru être « spécial ». On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était dans la moyenne, qu'un simple Padawan, ordinaire. Il avait toujours en tête le regard déçu de Qui-Gon quand ce dernier essayait de lui apprendre des techniques difficiles ou bien quand il s'agissait d'utiliser la Force d'une certaine manière.

« Non, vous trompez, murmura-t-il tristement, je suis…qu'un simple Padawan sans aucune particularité.

\- Qu'est-ce que qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Je…je le sais, c'est tout. »

Un silence pesant le rendit mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il dit pour que les deux maîtres n'aient rien d'autres à lui dire ? Quand allaient-ils lui dire qu'il ne deviendrait plus Jedi ? N'étaient-ils pas là pour cela d'ailleurs ?

« De ta relation avec Qui-Gon, parle nous, ordonna alors Yoda.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? S'enquit Obi-Wan confus.

\- Faut-il une raison au Conseil pour te demander cela ? Fit de même Maître Windu sur un ton moqueur.

L'apprenti nota alors son erreur et il regretta de remettre en question les interrogations du Conseil.

\- Je…pense que ma relation avec mon maître est correct, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il fait tout pour m'enseigner les valeurs du Jedi…Maître Jinn est un bon enseignant.

\- Qu'as-tu fait avec lui ces dernières semaines ?

Cette question le surprit, il avait vraiment l'impression de se faire interroger pour soutirer des informations confidentielles, mais c'était complètement stupide, rien dans ces derniers jours n'étaient étranges ou illégales. Alors il répondit le plus sincèrement possible.

« Maître Jinn s'étant blessé, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose avec lui, il m'accompagnait lors de mes entrainements aux sabres lasers, j'étais très content qu'il le puisse, j'avais peur qu'il se fatigue…Je m'occupais donc des courses, de la cuisine, de l'entretien des quartiers et je m'assurais que Maître Jinn récupère bien.

\- As-tu médité avec lui, ces derniers temps ?

\- Non, maître, avoua Obi-Wan avec honte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je…n'ai…pas eu le temps, je devais finir les tâches qu'il me confiait…mais le temps que je les finisse, Maître Jinn ne méditait plus. »

A sa réponse, il eut des bruits autour de lui, qu'il interpréta comme un changement de position de la part de maître Yoda ou de maître Windu.

« J'ai quand même médité, maître, se rattrapa-t-il en sentant un certain malaise.

\- Rien, nous ne te reprochons, le rassura Yoda en lui effleurant le bras, comprendre, nous voulons.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Nous voulons comprendre pourquoi tu n'as eu le rituel de la Majorité et pourquoi tu as été surmené au point de perdre la Force. »

Malgré lui, il écarquilla les yeux devant l'accusation sourde que le Conseil avait envers Qui-Gon. Il refusait d'admettre cela, son maître a toujours été bon avec lui et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui est la cause de tout cela.

\- Maître Jinn était occupé, le défendit-il, il…était en convalescence ! Et il a d'autres choses à penser qu'à mon anniversaire !

\- Kenobi…

\- Et j'ai été…sans doute insolent envers lui alors qu'il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose de simple, il n'a pas aimé et je peux le comprendre, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais…je l'ai sans doute blessé. » Compléta-t-il en ignorant maître Windu.

Puisque je suis votre domestique, peut-être voudriez-vous que je nettoie l'appartement ce soir, au passage, my lord ? Avait-il dit.

Il était persuadé que cela avait blessé son maître. Cette moquerie lui avait donc valu une punition et il avait compris sa leçon. Il oubliait souvent que son maître n'appréciait pas son sarcasme et jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour, il dépasserait les bornes.

« Est-ce une raison pour te mettre de côté ? Pour t'abandonner ? Pour te laisser pleurer alors que tu devais fêter ta majorité ? Lâcha maître Windu d'un ton amer qui surprit Obi-Wan.

\- Avoir 18 ans, pour un Padawan, un grand honneur est, fit Yoda, de le fêter, tous les Padawans méritent.

\- C'est un grand pas dans la progression de la Chevalerie, ajouta Windu.

\- Maîtres, ce n'est…pas grave…La Force voulait sans doute que cela arrive. »

Obi-Wan se rendit alors compte qu'il ne cessait de déblatérer des excuses pas du tout crédibles et il ne serait pas étonné si les deux maîtres du conseil le regardaient bizarrement. Il soupira intérieurement, il défendait son maître alors que le simple fait d'être dans les Salles de guérison prouvait qu'il s'épuisait à force d'être au service de Qui-Gon. Pourtant, il refusait de croire que cela était la faute de son maître.

« Vais-je retrouver la vue ? Lança-t-il espérant changer de sujet.

\- C'est temporaire, mais nous ignorons quand, cela peut être une semaine, comme un an, répondit maître Windu doucement.

\- Et la Force ?

\- Elle va revenir au fur et à mesure, mais…attend toi à ce que ce soit douloureux. Retrouver la vue et la Force en même temps vont être douloureux…Dans tous les sens du terme. C'est en partie pour cela que le Conseil va superviser ton rétablissement.

\- Est si…grave que cela ? S'inquiéta Obi-Wan qui commençait peu à peu à saisir la situation.

\- Souffrir…tu vas, soupira maître Yoda, auparavant, perdu la vue et la Force, personne l'avait.

\- Ton corps va réagir très violemment lorsqu'il sera connecté avec la Force, mais…nous ignorons ce qui peut arriver…nous ignorons comment tu vas réagir à cela. »

L'annonce de ce qu'il va subir dans les prochains jours n'était pas de bons augures pour lui. La voix des deux Jedis se voulait confiant mais il avait perçu une pointe de chagrin, comme s'ils savaient que ce sera sans doute la pire des épreuves.

« Et quand puis-je voir mon maître ? »

Un nouveau silence suivit, craignant qu'on lui annonce alors qu'il n'est plus le Padawan de Qui-Gon, surtout en vue de ce que Windu et Yoda avaient sous-entendu. Il n'aimait pas cela, il n'aimait pas que ces deux individus, respectables et influents, jugent son maître, négativement. Alors il n'attendit pas de réponses et il lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait prouver que Qui-Gon était quelqu'un de bien.

« Je sais…ce que vous pensez, vous pensez que mon maître est responsable de ce qui m'arrive, qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif à moi, qu'il aurait dû faire le rituel de la Majorité comme un bon maître…peut-être avez-vous raison, peut-être qu'il est coupable de cela…mais je ne lui reprocherai jamais cela, je ne lui en veux pas... car toutes ses années passées auprès de lui m'ont été bénéfique, je suis Padawan grâce à lui, même si nos débuts n'ont pas été parfaits… C'est sans doute le Jedi le moins conformiste de l'Ordre mais c'est une bonne personne, qui ne veut que le bien autour de lui. Malgré mon état aujourd'hui, il a toujours été auprès de moi, quand j'étais blessé, quand je me trouvais dans des situations inconfortables, il m'a permis de progresser aux sabres, de ressentir mieux la Force, je n'ai jamais été malheureux avec lui…Jamais, je ne pourrais le remercier d'avoir fait de moi ce que je rêvais d'être….et peu importe les erreurs qu'il a commis ou qu'il commettra dans mon enseignement, je croirais toujours lui. Et malgré tous les défauts qu'il pourrait avoir, j'aime mon maître ! »

Sa respiration était laborieuse, car il avait déballé cela si rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir, souhaitant à tout prix sauver l'honneur de son maître. L'absence de réponses des deux maîtres présents dans la pièce remit en question ce qu'il avait dit précédemment et il regretta d'en avoir sans doute trop dit. Il venait de montrer un attachement manifeste à Qui-Gon. Mais c'était son maître, n'était-il par normal de le dire de ressentir cela ?

« Je suis désolé…je n'aurai pas du…

\- Non c'est bien, Padawan Kenobi. Au moins, nous sommes fixés, coupa Windu légèrement amusé.

\- Intéressant, cela a été, commenta Yoda.

\- Alors…je pourrais le voir ? »

Il eut un bruit sourd sur son côté droit, puis une main d'homme, chaude et rassurant qu'il pourrait reconnaître en mille, se déposa sur son épaule droite, puis caressa sa tresse tendrement. Obi-Wan tressaillit alors, sachant très bien qui était le troisième individu, qui n'avait pas été annoncé. La voix baryton et douce, mais emplie d'une tristesse, lui parvint à ses oreilles.

« Je suis là, mon Padawan…Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si…aveugle. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le rituel de la majorité est une pure invention de ma part et une bonne excuse pour écrire cette fanfic xD


	3. Celui qui est perdu

Obi-Wan grogna de frustration, cherchant et tâtonnant dans le vide, ses bottes. Il était accroupi aux sols, espérant attraper ses maudites chaussures, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sans la Force, sans sa vue, la tâche était ardue, voire impossible, pourtant, cela ne devrait pas être si loin de son lit ! Ses doigts sentirent soudainement le cuir, qu'il saisit alors et reconnut avec soulagement. 15 mins pour trouver ses bottes, quelle ironie.

Soupirant de soulagement, il les attrapa et tenta de retourner à son lit. Puis, il déglutit en se rappelant qu'il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, donc il ne souvint plus du tout de où il se trouvait exactement. Il enfila à terre ses bottes, résigné, puis se leva, se dirigeant tout droit afin de trouver son chemin grâce aux murs.

Lorsqu'il atteint le mur, il balaya sa main autour de lui et rencontra à ce qu'il semblait être son bureau de travail. Donc, ses bottes se trouvaient à côté de son bureau. Il soupira, c'était Qui-Gon qui avait sans doute jugé bon de les mettre là. Habituellement, Obi-Wan les mettait au pied de son lit. La veille, c'était son maître qui l'avait aidé à se coucher. Il avait été épuisé, il avait quitté la Salle de Guérison dans la soirée et il n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. Il était tout de même heureux d'avoir pu revenir dans sa chambre, les Guérisseurs avaient jugé utiles qu'il retourne dans un environnement qu'il connaissait, où il se sentait à l'aise. Cependant, on lui avait interdit de reprendre ses activités de Padawan, il était en congé officiellement, mais il savait qu'en réalité, ils auraient aimé dire « en convalescence ».

« _Tu vas retrouver la vue et la Force_ , lui avait assuré Mace, _mais il faut que tu prépares à ce que ce soit difficile et sans doute douloureux. »_

Suivant le mur de ses mains, il réussit à atteindre la porte qu'il ouvrit en appuyant sur l'interrupteur – où il dut perdre quelques précieuses secondes pour le trouver – et sortit de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se trouva dans la salle commune de leur appartement, Obi-Wan ne put gémir de frustration quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu inconnu. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de se fier à ses yeux, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à regarder en détail leur quartier.

Inspirant profondément, il fit quelques pas hésitants vers ce qu'il espérait deviner le canapé. Il devra ensuite le contourner et se déplaçait tout droit pour atteindre la cuisine. Il avança alors, priant pour que son sens de l'orientation le permette d'arriver à sa destination. Destination qui se trouvait à 10 mètres de lui.

Malheureusement, au moment, où il pensait atteindre le canapé, il trébucha, se cognant contre une table basse, ses jambes s'emmêlant dans ce qui ressemblait à un drap. Que fais un drap dans le salon ?

« Obi-Wan ? »

Il sursauta et il leva la tête vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom. Il entendit un bruit de froissement, le drap sous ses pieds lui fut retiré et on l'aida à se relever.

« Qu'avais-tu l'attention de faire ? Demanda son maître.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Qui-Gon ! Ni même entendu d'ailleurs.

\- Je…pensais que tu dormais…marmonna-t-il.

\- Je dormais effectivement…Dans le canapé, répondit-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Quoi ? »

Cela expliquait alors la présence d'un drap et le fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

« Je savais que tu risquerais un geste téméraire, donc j'ai jugé utile de dormir dans le salon en sachant que si tu sortais, je le verrai, je vois que j'ai eu raison.

\- Je n'allais pas m'enfuir, maître !

\- Je sais, mais tu devrais te reposer et non, te risquer de te lever de la sorte…

\- Je ne veux…pas être un fardeau pour vous, maître, je pensais juste…vous faire le petit-déjeuner, je savais à peu près comment me déplacer et où se trouve les…

\- Non, il est hors de question, coupa le Jedi, tu as perdu la vue que très récemment, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire comme si tout était normal. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, Obi-Wan. »

Il ne savait quoi dire, il abandonna l'idée de contredire son maître et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Sa chaleur prouva qu'effectivement quelqu'un avait bien dormi dedans.

Qui-Gon s'éloigna de lui et prépara le petit-déjeuner, il eut le cœur lourd de noter qu'il avait attendu que son apprenti soit handicapé pour s'en occuper. Par sa faute, Obi-Wan subissait les conséquences de sa négligence. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit, n'ayant fait que méditer sur les pertes de son Padawan.

« Maître…lança ce dernier, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous irons voir les Guérisseurs, tu vas passer quelques tests aujourd'hui, puis ensuite, tu auras un entretien avec le Conseil.

\- Avec le Conseil ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'aider à retrouver la Force.

\- Et si je ne la retrouve pas ?

\- Tu la retrouveras, assura Qui-Gon en cachant son tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Vous n'êtes pas certain, n'est-ce pas, maître… »

Obi-Wan avait dit cela, si naturellement, que cela horrifia Qui-Gon. Comme si cela n'était pas surprenant qu'il n'y croyait pas. Comme si son apprenti avait perdu foi en lui-même et qu'il n'attendait plus rien de son maître.

« Non…Je suis sûr que tu sentiras à nouveau la Force. »

Dans un automatisme, il essaya d'envoyer une vague d'apaisement vers son padawan, mais cela tomba dans le vide. Il serra des dents, devant cette sensation si désagréable. Il avait l'impression d'être seul, et cela lui fit révéler à quel point, il avait besoin de son lien avec son Padawan.

« Je suis désolé, Obi-Wan, souffla-t-il en apportant le petit déjeuner dans le salon.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus et brumeux le fixant, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne voyait rien.

\- Pourquoi, maître ?

\- Je n'ai pas été un bon maître pour toi, je t'ai…abandonné.

\- C'est faux, vous êtes le meilleur maître que je puisse avoir ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Non, Padawan, si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Tu es aveugle, parce que je n'ai pas pu faire le rituel avec toi, parce que j'ai oublié ton anniversaire ! Tu es sans Force parce que je t'ai surmené, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais ! Quel bon maître ferait une chose pareille ? »

Il avait crié ses mots, en colère contre lui, culpabilisant, ses poings se serraient tellement qu'il ne serait pas surpris qu'il saignait à force. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la douleur et la peur sur le visage d'Obi-Wan.

« Je suis…Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du lever la voix…pardonne-moi…Murmura-t-il en regrettant d'avoir laissé ses émotions le contrôler.

-Non c'est bon, au moins, vous avez admis vos erreurs, grinça Obi-Wan avec un sourire doux bien que ses traits se crispèrent.

Il porta deux doigts à l'arrête de son nez, comme s'il contenait une douleur, fermant temporairement ses yeux.

« Padawan…quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur son dos.

A peine l'eut-il touché qu'Obi-Wan lâcha un cri, s'écartant de lui, maintenant sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur était telle qu'il n'entendit même pas les appels de son maître. Cela était venu brusquement quand Qui-Gon avait commencé à crier, il pensait au début que ce serait qu'un mal de tête passager, comme à son habitude, mais cela augmentait trop rapidement pour que cela soit ça. Puis, soudainement, il fut envahi de voix dans sa tête, qui se mélangeait. Des émotions s'imprégnèrent en lui. Mais cela ne lui appartenait pas, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Trop de voix, trop d'émotions, trop de sentiments. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

_J'espère que mes recherches seront bonnes._

_Que va-t-on manger ce soir ?_

_Zut, j'ai oublié de réparer le droide de protocole._

_Mon maître doit m'attendre !_

_Où se trouvent les Archives ?_

_J'ai hâte de grandir…_

_Cette mission pourrait apporter en expérience._

_A quand une nouvelle mission ?_

_Je dois faire mon rapport…_

_Cette boisson est dégueulasse_

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que je lis !_

_Les initiés sont tellement mignons !_

_Perturbés, la Force est._

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Obi-Wan, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

« SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE ! » Hurla Obi-Wan en se recroquevillant.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses voix le torturaient, il ressentait des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes et cela le rendait nauséeux, car tout se contredisait. Il était complètement perdu, ne savait même plus qu'il se trouvait dans ses quartiers avec son maître qui tentait de le calmer.

« Laissez-moi ! Sortez de là ! » Cria-t-il.

_OBI-WAN !_

Cette fois-ci, la voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait était beaucoup plus forte que celles des autres, comme si la personne cherchait à se faufiler dans son esprit.

\- _Obi-Wan, suis ma voix !_

\- _Maître Qui-Gon ?_

\- _Oui, mon Padawan, suis ma voix. Concentre-toi sur la mienne._

\- _Maître…aidez-moi…faites les sortir…_

\- _Suis ma voix, écoute ma voix. Je suis là, avec toi._

\- _Je vous entends, maître._

\- _Bien, Obi-Wan. Souviens des exercices, relâche toi, détends-toi._

\- _Mais ils sont trop nombreux, je n'arrive pas._

\- _Concentre-toi sur moi, concentre-toi._

\- _Je vous suis, maître._

\- _Très bien. Et maintenant, mon petit, endors-toi._

_._

Qui-Gon attrapa rapidement le corps de son Padawan qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Malgré son halètement éradique, il porta Obi-Wan, inconscient, dans sa chambre, l'allongeant dans le lit. Puis après l'avoir bordé, le maître Jedi tomba à genoux, épuisé. Il avait utilisé tout son énergie pour trouver un chemin dans l'esprit torturé et malmené de son apprenti. Il avait réussi à s'y introduire et n'aurait jamais cru un jour faire face à toutes les voix des utilisateurs de Force. Il y avait pu entendre et reconnaître pratiquement tous les Jedis du temple. Toutes leurs pensées étaient dans celle d'Obi-Wan. Puis il l'avait incité à dormir, mais là aussi, ce fut un exercice périlleux : si avant il pouvait le faire sans problème sur son Padawan, là, il avait été obligé de le forcer.

Il cala son dos contre la tête du lit de son apprenti, qui avait repris une respiration normale, moins effrayant que les minutes précédentes. Il soupira, fermant les yeux, se reposant un peu, avant d'activer le comlink.

« Maître Yoda, j'aimerai que vous veniez chez moi, s'il vous plait, c'est à propos d'Obi-Wan. »


	4. Celui qui regrette

Yoda était arrivé peu de temps après son appel à l'aide. Qui-Gon était resté dans la même position, épuisée, affligé et terriblement inquiet pour son Padawan que ne s'était pas réveillé entre temps. Même si le petit être vert n'était pas connu pour ses compétences de guérisseurs, il l'ausculta rapidement le jeune garçon, puis émit un reniflement.

« Ton Padawan, perturbé par la Force, il est, dit-il enfin, en lui, la Force revient, mais difficile, cela est pour lui.

\- Alors…c'est donc une bonne nouvelle ? Souffla Qui-Gon plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, mais une épreuve, pour lui, ce sera, revoir les bases, tu vas devoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Un Initié dans la Force, Obi-Wan ressemble. Tout recommençait dans son apprentissage, il faudra. Plus dure, ce sera, car plus âgé il est. »

Qui-Gon déglutit avec difficulté. Il allait donc devoir enseigner entièrement à Obi-Wan sur le contrôle de la Force. En plus d'être aveugle, son apprenti allait revoir tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre depuis son enfance à propos de l'utilisation de la Force.

« Et donc, ces….toutes ces voix qu'il a attendu…c'est donc dû à son incapacité à utiliser la Force ?

\- Oui, nouveau est la Force pour lui, incapable de la maîtriser, il est, et donc, s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres, il est parvenu inconsciemment.

\- Maître, c'est…impossible, comment…est-il parvenu ? Même avec un contrôle parfait de la Force, on ne peut faire cela ! S'écria Qui-Gon sous le choc.

\- Ses capacités, cachés ils ont été, camouflés, ils ont été, grâce à l'apprentissage. Un don, nous venons de découvrir. D'autres découvertes, dans les jours à venir, provenant de ton padawan, nous pourrons faire. Spécial, le jeune Kenobin, est, nous te l'avons dit, écouté, tu n'as pas. »

Le maître Jedi le sentit comme une réprimande, bien que Yoda ait dit cela d'une manière triste, fixant longuement le jeune apprenti endormi. Qui-Gon n'avait toujours pensé qu'Obi-Wan était un Padawan ordinaire, simple, avec un cœur beaucoup trop pur pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas les talents de Xanatos, ni son arrogance, et encore moins son caractère. Toujours soucieux de lui obéir, de faire ce qu'il fallait pour le satisfaire. Mais Qui-Gon n'avait pas remarqué ses petites attentions, sa souffrance, son silence, ses appels à l'aide sourde. Et aujourd'hui, il était responsable de l'état de son padawan.

Obi-Wan venait à peine d'être majeur et au lieu de commencer une nouvelle ère pour lui, il allait subir les conséquences de la négligence de son maître. Qui-Gon serra ses poings à cette pensée, son apprenti aurait dû passer des jours heureux et au lieu de ça, il allait devoir tout recommencer, avec un handicap. C'était des jours cruels et difficiles qui allaient l'attendre.

« Demander l'avis de maître Che, je vais, déclara Yoda après un long silence, veiller sur ton Padawan tu dois, réfléchir à tes erreurs en tant que maître, tu devras.

\- Oui, maître.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi et avec ton Padawan. »

.

.

Obi-Wan se réveilla doucement, des sons doux parvinrent à ses oreilles, le sortant peu à peu de son sommeil. Il se redressa et remarqua alors qu'il était dans son lit. Il ne se rappela pas de s'être couché dans son lit. Il eut un frisson soudain, quand des brides de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, ne souhaitant plus jamais connaître ce genre de chose. Avoir l'esprit d'un aussi grand nombre de personnes était une horrible expérience qu'il ne souhaitait pas renouveler. Comme si ses propres pensées ne lui appartenaient plus, comme s'il avait détruit l'intimité de toutes ses personnes. Il nota en plus de cela, qu'il y avait un bracelet à son poignet, il l'effleura doucement mais ne le reconnut pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Cependant, son attention sur cet étrange bijou fut vite balayée car la voix de son maître le fit sursauter.

« Obi-Wan ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Il entendit les pas de son maître venir vers sa chambre et la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oui, maître, répondit-il en jetant ses pieds au sol prêt à se lever.

\- Me voilà, rassuré, soupira Qui-Gon.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Le Jedi s'était approché de lui et s'était assis à ces côtés, une main derrière le dos du plus jeune. Obi-Wan sentit son hésitation.

« Nous en parlerons après le dîner, d'accord ? Tu as dormi toute la journée.

\- Maître, s'il vous plait…ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance.

\- Je ne te laisse pas dans l'ignorance, Padawan, je veux juste que tu manges quelque chose, tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, se résigna le jeune homme.

Qui-Gon lui proposa son bras pour le diriger et Obi-Wan lui fut reconnaissant, c'était fatiguant de s'orienter sans rien voir. Il espérait cependant que tout cela soit résolu très rapidement, qu'il puisse retrouver et ne plus avoir à dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après s'être installé à la table de la cuisine, Obi-Wan constata qu'il avait très faim et englouti sans attendre la soupe et les sandwichs que son maître avait préparé. Il savait que Qui-Gon n'était pas un bon cuisinier mais il avait toujours apprécié ce genre de repas simple et efficace.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me nourrir de soupe et sandwichs tous le temps ? Lança Obi-Wan sur un ton amusé.

\- Je peux essayer une de tes recettes…proposa Qui-Gon en riant.

\- La dernière fois que vous avez essayée, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit. J'ai cru recracher mes tripes.

\- Tu es meilleur que moi pour la cuisine, je dois l'admettre, soupira-t-il.

\- Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous aider la prochaine fois, je suis certes aveugle, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête. »

Qui-Gon éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son Padawan. Ce dernier rougit mais apprécia ce geste affectueux.

« Maître, pouvons-nous parler maintenant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé après avoir débarrassé, non sans difficulté, ses couverts.

Qui-Gon le rejoignit et inspira. C'était encore plus difficile de ne pas voir le visage de son maître, ne pouvant jauger sur la gravité ou non de la situation. Obi-Wan était impatient et le manifesta en secouant son genou droit nerveusement. Ses doigts effleurèrent son poignet, lui rappelant alors la présence d'un bracelet inconnu.

« Maître, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il en levant sa main.

Il doutait que sa question n'était pas du tout la première chose à laquelle s'attendait Qui-Gon, mais il répondit avec une voix calme et posée.

« C'est un inhibiteur de Force. »

Obi-Wan blêmit, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Un inhibiteur de Force était réservé normalement à des Jedis déchus ou bien utilisé par des ennemis, pour rendre les Jedis vulnérables. Qu'avait-il fait pour en porter un ?

« Obi-Wan, ce n'est pas une punition, ne t'en t'inquiète pas, dit rapidement son maître qui avait remarqué la stupéfaction sur le visage de son apprenti, c'est pour te protéger, pour éviter que tu souffres que nous avons décidé avec maître Che, maître Yoda et moi-même de te faire porter un inhibiteur.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il tremblant.

\- Parce que ce matin, tu n'as pas pu contrôler la Force.

\- Quoi mais…je n'ai…bredouilla-t-il confus.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, Padawan, coupa Qui-Gon, tu as retrouvé la Force mais tu vas devoir réapprendre à l'utiliser. Tu vas devoir recommencer de zéro. Le chemin sera difficile, sans doute long, mais je serai là pour te soutenir, pour t'aider. Je vais me consacrer entièrement à toi. »

Le jeune homme était touché par les derniers mots de son maître mais il était effrayé d'entendre qu'il ne savait plus utiliser la Force comme avant.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai entendu toutes ses voix ?

\- En partie.

\- En partie ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Disons, qu'en temps normal, personne n'aurait pu. Maître Yoda m'a appris que cela faisait partie de tes…dons. Un don de la Force.

\- Je n'ai jamais…eu de dons.

\- Parce que grâce à ton apprentissage depuis que tu es au Temple, cela a pu être maitrisé, donc caché.

\- Et ma vue ? Vais-je la retrouver ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponses, Obi-Wan, répondit sincèrement Qui-Gon, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour parvenir à notre projet commun.

\- Quel projet commun ? S'étonna le padawan.

\- De faire de toi, un chevalier Jedi. »


	5. Celui qui doute

Un mois s'était passé depuis le jour où Obi-Wan avait perdu la vue. Un mois a essayé de réapprendre à vivre, de réapprendre à se servir de la Force. Un mois à souffrir car sa non-maîtrise dans la Force le ramenait au niveau d'un initié. Un mois à pleurer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas. Un mois à être dépendant du bracelet inhibiteur de Force.

Et sa vue n'était pas revenue. Il avait passé de nombreux examens oculaires et les guérisseurs ignoraient s'il allait retrouver ou non la vue. Il était à la fois désespéré et optimiste. Ce n'était pas un rituel non pratiqué qu'il allait lui priver de sa vue. C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait.

Qui-Gon n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans sa vie qu'avant. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais en même temps, Obi-Wan avait l'impression de gâcher la vie de son maître.

Cet après-midi, Obi-Wan devait méditer avec maître Plo Koon. C'était devenu régulier, tous les jours, il méditait avec un membre du conseil. Parfois, c'était troublant, car il ne ressentait rien, parfois, il finissait en larmes parce qu'il absorbait et se laissait emporter par les pensées des autres, mais souvent, il arrivait plus ou moins à méditer au bout d'un certain temps, car les Maîtres réussissaient à le maintenir dans la Force.

Le plus difficile, pour lui, avait été de méditer avec son maître. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de 5 minutes. Au bout de ce temps, la douleur dans sa poitrine était si forte qu'il terminait leur séance dans aux Salles de Guérison. Ils avaient retenté trois fois, mais c'était un échec.

C'est ainsi que Qui-Gon ne se proposa plus à la méditation, ce qui brisa un peu le cœur du Padawan qui aurait rendre fier son maître.

Le maître Kel Dor arriva plus tôt dans les appartements de Qui-Gon, comme à son habitude, il aimait bien discuter avec Obi-Wan avant de commencer la séance. Qui-Gon les laissait seul une heure dans la chambre de son Padawan. Les deux s'installèrent au sol sur des coussins disposés à cet effet.

« Bonjour, Obi-Wan, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, maître.

\- As-tu enlevé ton bracelet ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Tu as toujours du mal à te connecter à la Force ?

\- Cela est toujours douloureux, avoua Obi-Wan penaud.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de cela, c'est normal. Tu es le premier à avoir perdu la Force. Au moins, tu as pu La retrouver. Qu'as-tu fait ce matin ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- J'ai fait des katas et ensuite, j'ai essayé de me défendre face à un droïde d'entrainement. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi, sans la Force, il est difficile de suivre les mouvements.

\- Dis-moi, mon garçon, avec qui tu réussis le mieux à méditer ? »

La question soudaine surprit le padawan aveugle, qui réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je pense que j'arrive mieux avec vous, maître Koon.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ressens votre empathie et votre gentillesse, votre présence dans la Force est rassurante, vous voulez vraiment aider et je sais que vous vous souciez de moi. »

Obi-Wan s'arrêta de parler, hésitant à poursuivre. Le Kel Dor l'incita alors à continuer en lui donnant une petite tape d'encouragement dans son dos.

« Et…à chaque fois, je vois un immense plaine baigné de soleil, je sens l'odeur des fleurs et j'entends les rires des enfants, souffla-t-il d'une voix émouvante.

Le maître du Conseil se figea à cette réponse, car le padawan avait décrit quelque chose de révélateurs, qui l'intriguaient. Est-ce qu'on lui avait déjà posé ce genre de questions avant ? Cela pourrait sans doute les aider à guérir Obi-Wan dans l'utilisation de la Force.

« Et pour les autres, as-tu ce genre de vision? S'enquit-il en tentant de cacher sa curiosité soudaine.

\- Oui, pour maître Windu, je vois un lac en pleine nuit, illuminé par une Lune au couleur rouge, des nénuphars violets flottent sur l'eau. Pour maître Yoda, c'est une forêt sombre, brumeuse, où des insectes lumineux volent à travers les arbres. Pour maître Mundi, ce sont surtout des chants que j'entends, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Pour maître Koth, je vois juste de la pluie et j'entends un orage, pour maître Gallia, je vois des créatures volantes, qui parcourent un ciel doré...

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ce que tu voyais pendant tes méditations ?

\- Je pensais que c'était normal, répondit Obi-Wan, je suis désolé, je…

\- Non, non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est juste que…ce que tu viens de décrire ce sont nos images méditatives.

\- Oh… »

Obi-Wan savait ce qu'était les images méditatives, cela permettait aux Jedi d'entrer en méditation, de former sa bulle pour se couper du monde extérieur, pour s'engouffrer le plus loin dans la Force. Il faut généralement avoir l'esprit en paix pour obtenir une image méditative.

« Et te souviens-tu de ce que tu voyais lorsque tu as médité avec maître Qui-Gon ? reprit Plo Koon.

\- Rien, je ne ressentais rien…C'était vide…il y avait juste…

\- Juste quoi ?

\- Une sphère bleue…que j'ai tenté d'attraper mais quand je l'ai saisi, j'ai eu…mal. Et vous connaissez la suite… »

Le Kel Dor était de plus en plus fasciné par les propos du padawan. Cela allait résoudre en quelques sortes, ce qui empêchait Obi-Wan de méditer avec Qui-Gon. Sa connexion à la Force, bien que pertubé, était très étonnante.

« Obi-Wan, si je te disais que tu contrôles très bien la Force, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, dès que j'enlève ce bracelet, je perds tous mes moyens…

\- Et pourtant, tu la contrôles très bien quand tu es en situation de méditation.

\- Parce que vous êtes là pour me guider.

\- Non, tu réussis à entrer dans notre esprit sans problème, c'est toi qui nous guide en réalité.

\- Quoi ? Mais…je ne comprends pas.

\- Les images méditatives nous appartiennent, si tu as réussi à voir les nôtres, c'est parce que tu contrôles très bien la Force. Personne n'avait pu faire cela avant toi.

\- Maître…je ne suis pas sur…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais en parler au Conseil et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider encore plus…Bien, il est temps de commencer la méditation. »

* * *

.

.  
.

Obi-Wan profitait de ce moment de répit pour écouter de la musique, le casque à ses oreilles, le son à fond pour ne pas être dérangé par les sons extérieurs. Il n'avait pas à fermer les yeux pour se détendre, puisqu'il ne voyait rien. C'était devenu presque une habitude.

Il était allongé sur le canapé attendant patiemment que Qui-Gon revienne d'une réunion de conseil. Il aurait aimé faire la cuisine, mais son maître avait été claire, il ne devait rien faire sans lui demander. La dernière fois, il avait failli mettre le feu, car ne il n'avait pas vu qu'une flamme avait embrasé un torchon, fort heureusement, Qui-Gon était rentré à ce moment-là pour l'éteindre.

Depuis quelques jours, il méditait beaucoup mieux, surtout après avoir parlé à Plo Koon des images méditatives. Il craignait toujours de ressentir la Force en dehors de ses séances là et il ne pouvait plus se passer de son bracelet. C'était un soulagement de l'avoir, lui qui avait toujours détesté ces instruments, il était heureux de voir que c'était une grande aide pour lui.

Une main sur son épaule le fit paniquer alors. Il se redressa enlevant son casque soudainement.

« Allons, Padawan, ce n'est que moi, rassura la voix de Qui-Gon, tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ta musique à fond, ce n'est pas bon pour tes oreilles.

Les épaules d'Obi-Wan se détendirent.

\- J'avais besoin de me relaxer, rétorqua-t-il pour se défendre.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Comment s'est passé la réunion ?

\- Bien, rien de particulier, ils hésitaient à savoir s'ils allaient nous envoyer en mission ou pas.

\- « nous » ? Je ne peux pas y aller, je suis aveugle.

\- Aveugle ou pas, tu es un Jedi. Ils veulent encore attendre un mois avant de prendre une décision. Ils ont dit que s'ils nous envoyaient en mission, ce serait surtout pour un conflit diplomatique, une mission qui ne nécessite pas une obligation d'utiliser la violence en somme. Ce qui serait pour toi parfait.

\- Ils ne pourront pas toujours faire ça…maître, protesta Obi-Wan, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs et ils ne peuvent pas toujours vous donner ce genre de mission.

\- Certes, mais je suis d'abord ton maître et donc, je suis lié à toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. » Répliqua Qui-Gon sèchement.

Obi-Wan regretta alors ses paroles, sentant qu'il avait été blessant envers son maître. Bien qu'il ignorait en quoi, car il avait juste voulu exprimer sa pensée, il ne souhaitait pas être un fardeau pour Qui-Gon.

Suite à leur conversation, Qui-Gon et lui n'avaient plus échangé un mot et Obi-Wan savait que c'était de sa faute, et par crainte, il n'avait pas osé en parler à son maître. Il s'était donc réfugier dans sa chambre, s'enfonçant dans son lit, maudissant sa vue et son contrôle de la Force. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer, mais de reculer. Qui-Gon lui avait assuré qu'il deviendrait un Jedi mais comment ? Il n'était qu'un boulet pour lui, un fardeau, une épine dans son pied. Pourquoi tout le monde insistait tant pour qu'il reste au Temple ?

Ravalant ses larmes, il attrapa sa canne qui lui permettait de se déplacer seul et sortit de sa chambre. Cela n'échappa pas à Qui-Gon qui le questionna sur ces intentions.

« Je vais au Jardin des Milles Fontaines, répondit Obi-Wan en cachant son tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Reviens dans une heure, Padawan, congédia son ainé.

\- Oui, maître. »

Il s'échappa de l'appartement, sans un mot de plus, espérant ne pas avoir montré sa précipitation. Il avait menti, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au Jardin, à cette heure-là, il savait qu'il y avait des Jedi, des padawan ou des initiés qui iraient se détendre.

Il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner de Qui-Gon. Et ainsi, il marcha longuement dans le Temple, sans but, ignorant les salutations qu'il entendait autour de lui. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, il n'avait envie de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller. Heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra aucun membre du Conseil. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient au courant de sa surveillance et de son encadrement. Obi-Wan avait cessé d'aller au cours, incapable d'affronter ses camarades en étant aveugle, ce que le Conseil avait accordé. Il suivait ses cours à distance, chaque enseignant venait le voir dans les appartements au cas où il aurait des questions ou pour lui donner des devoirs. N'ayant plus la vue pour écrire, il utilisait son datapad pour lui lire ses cours ou bien il dictait des notes.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il oublia que ses pas l'emmenaient à une destination inconnue et il se retrouva soudainement à se demander où se trouvait-il. Ce qu'il le soulageait, c'est qu'il savait qu'il était dans le Temple. Il n'était pas aussi idiot de sortir et de risquer de se perdre à l'extérieur. Cependant, il nota qu'il avait bifurqué et pris des escaliers descendants de nombreuses fois et il n'avait pas du tout retenu le chemin qu'il avait emprunté et sans sa vue, sa situation était quelque plus compliqué.

Il gémit de frustration, jurant plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait en faisait ça ? Se perdre dans le Temple était la pire chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru faire face depuis sa perte de vue.

N'ayant aucune envie d'être humilié, il retourna sur ses pas, espérant retrouver son chemin sans l'aide d'un chevalier Jedi ou bien un plus jeune que lui. Fort heureusement, son ouïe qui était devenu plus sensible à force de se concentrer sur ce sens, ne détecta aucune présence autour de lui, sa canne aussi ne réagissait pas.

Curieusement, son instinct lui disait qu'il était dans une partie du Temple la moins utilisée et la moins traversée. Obi-Wan savait qu'il y avait des lieux où il n'y avait rien, des quartiers vides car les Jedi n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour les remplir. Le Temple était immense et donc beaucoup d'endroits étaient libres, sans une once d'activité. Il était aussi au courant que certains sous-sols n'étaient pas du tout utilisé, voire abandonné, notamment parce que c'était insalubre.

Cela faisait aux moins deux heures qu'il marchait et il n'avait toujours retrouvé son chemin, ni bien même une âme vivante. Désormais, il était certain, il s'était perdu dans une aile inoccupée du Temple. Se perdre chez lui, c'était la meilleure, il savait que Qui-Gon allait se moquer de lui. Un Padawan de 18 ans, se perdre ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû mentir à son maître, il aurait dû aller au Jardin et ainsi il serait rentré dans l'appartement sans aucun souci. Il allait devoir appeler à l'aide son maître. Il chercha alors dans ses poches pour attraper son comlink, qu'il ne trouva pas.

« Blast…je l'ai oublié, marmonna-t-il en tâtonnant toutes ses poches.

Désespéré, il s'entêta à reprendre la course, espérant au moins croiser quelqu'un mais rien, personne. Comme s'il était seul au monde. Il sentit peu à peu la présence de la poussière et les couloirs devinrent de plus en plus petits. Se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait sans doute dans les sous-sols du Temple, il rebroussa chemin, mais quand il se trouva alors devant une impasse.

Avait-il oublié de tourner à un couloir ? Encore une fois, il retourna sur ses pas, mais plus il avançait plus, il avait le sentiment qu'il s'éloignait de son objectif. Complètement acculé et fatigué, il s'accorda un temps de pause et s'assit au sol.

Ce qui était bien avec le fait d'être aveugle, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lumières pour se diriger, donc même s'il était dans le noir, cela ne changerait rien. Sa main se porta à son inhibiteur de Force. Il pourrait tout aussi bien l'enlever pour appeler Qui-Gon, mais…il ne contrôlait pas la Force, il ignorait ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il faisait cela. Il était encore trop fragile pour tenter cela. Mais peut être n'avait-il que cette alternative ? 

.

.

* * *

Qui-Gon s'inquiétait. Obi-Wan n'était toujours pas rentré et cela faisait plus de deux heures depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Il aurait dû l'accompagner, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser sortir tout seul. Il alla alors le chercher, d'abord, il se rendit au Jardin des Milles Fontaines, car c'était là qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait. Mais il n'y était pas. Aucun petit roux aveugle.

Le maître Jedi ne paniqua pas, bien que son anxiété fût visible sur son visage. Où avait-il bien pu aller ?

« Qui-Gon ? »

C'était Maître Windu, qui vint vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils, montrant son étonnement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Obi-Wan ?

\- C'est la question que je me pose. Il m'a quitté car il voulait venir ici, je pensais qu'il pouvait y aller seul, ce n'est pas loin de chez nous.

\- Tu l'as appelé sur son comlink ?

\- Il l'a oublié, marmonna Qui-Gon.

Il aurait dû vérifier Obi-Wan ! Son Padawan était l'apprenti le plus maladroit qu'il avait pu enseigner.

\- Kriff, Qui-Gon, tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention ! Le rouspéta Mace, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas encore en état pour devenir indépendant !

\- Je sais ! S'écria Qui-Gon, c'est juste que… »

Il s'arrêta, baissant la tête, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Son ami Korun plissa des yeux.

« Quoi ? Continue Qui-Gon, c'est juste quoi ?

\- C'est…difficile, il ne voit rien, je dois toujours lui dire ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il a en face de lui, il me pose plein de questions, il est persuadé qu'il ne deviendra pas un Jedi, il ne cesse de me dire que je dois le mettre de côté et…Je n'arrive même pas à méditer avec lui, contrairement à toi !

\- Tu es dépassé, déclara Windu calmement.

\- Non, je ne…

\- Tu es dépassé, répéta-t-il, et je peux le comprendre, c'est la première fois que tu as l'occasion de réparer tes erreurs avec ton Padawan, chose que tu n'as pas pu faire avec Xanatos, car ce n'était entièrement de ton fait. Mais…en ce moment, Obi-Wan a besoin de toi, il t'a aidé plusieurs fois à surmonter l'impensable, la mort de Tahl, la mort de Xanatos, alors maintenant, tu vas me bouger le cul et trouver ton Padawan, car sinon, si je le retrouve, je te jure Qui-Gon, je n'hésiterai pas à te l'enlever. »

Qui-Gon écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles du maître Korun, puis rit nerveusement.

« Tu as raison, je vais… »

_MAITRE ! AIDEZ MOI…S'IL VOUS PLAIT…AIDEZ MOI._

Le cri retentit dans sa tête si fortement, qu'il en tituba. Maître Windu dut l'attraper par les épaules pour le maintenir debout.

« Qui-Gon ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- C'est Obi-Wan…il a…retiré son bracelet…il utilise notre lien… » Gémit-il.

_NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI…JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE_

Qui-Gon cria de douleurs devant l'avalanche d'émotions qui s'empara de son lien : peur, désespoir, abandon, chagrin. Obscurité.

\- Qui-Gon, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui passe ? S'énerva Windu qui supporta son poids tant bien que mal.

\- Mace, il faut faire vite…Obi-Wan a besoin de moi, souffla-t-il en se redressant.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans les sous-sols…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est dans les anciennes ruines Sith. »


	6. Celui qui subit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Le retour de "Aveugle". 
> 
> J'ignore cependant quand le prochain chapitre va sortir xD
> 
> J'ai encore des chapitres à rattraper dans d'autres fanfics.

Obi-Wan avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il s'était recroquevillé, formant une bulle de Force autour de lui, pour se protéger, gardant ses boucliers mentaux aux plus hauts, alors qu'il sanglotait de désespoirs. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un mal aussi intense, comme s'il avait absorbé la souffrance de milliers de personnes. Cette sensation était désagréable et incomparable à ce qu'il avait pu traverser. Ses jambes refusaient de se lever pour fuir, ses bras tremblaient et ses dents claquaient. Il avait froid, des frissons parcouraient son corps.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait tenté d'appeler à l'aide par la Force, mais il n'avait rien reçu en retour. Au lieu de cela, il entendit des chuchotements sifflants, sombres et malveillants, il ne comprenait aucun mot, mais c'était une langue obscure, probablement Sith.

Il supplia intérieurement qu'on le laisse tranquille, que ces voix s'éloignent, mais plus les secondes, plus elles s'approchaient et s'accrochaient à lui.

 _Non, non, laissez-moi…Laissez-moi !_ Pleura Obi-Wan.

Il recouvra de ses bras sa tête, espérant échapper à ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. Puis, tout à coup, une main lui attrapa l'épaule. Le jeune Padawan hurla de terreurs, tentant de reculer, mais une voix grave, presque apaisante le figea :

« Du calme, jeune apprenti, je viens vous aider, je suis un Jedi. »

Une vague de Force douce et sereine le traversa, l'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur. Obi-Wan hocha la tête, essayant alors de se lever, mais aucun de ses membres ne voulaient lui obéir.

« Non, ne bougez pas, je vais vous porter, Padawan. »

De grands bras le saisirent et Obi-Wan devina alors la silhouette de l'homme. C'était un homme plutôt bien bâti, à la fois svelte et à la musculature travaillée. Le Jedi inconnu le saisit sous les genoux et par les épaules, le berçant dans ces bras. Cela était fort embarrassant car cela rappelait à quel point Obi-Wan était si petit par rapport à la moyenne des Jedi du Temple. A ses 17 ans, il savait que jamais il ne dépasserait son maître, qui était immense.

« Bien, nous allons sortir d'ici, déclara le Jedi.

\- D'ici ? Murmura Obi-Wan.

\- Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien. Ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. »

L'homme commença à marcher, emmenant le jeune garçon. L'aura du Jedi continuait à faire effet sur Obi-Wan qui se surprit à somnoler doucement, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir, par la crainte que ces ombres, ces voix ne reviennent. Il finit alors par s'accrocher inconsciemment à la tunique de son sauveur, pour rester conscient. Lorsqu'il remarqua son geste, il se rétracta.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de chercher du réconfort, jeune Padawan, ce que vous avez vécu est admirable.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous êtes aveugle depuis peu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…oui.

\- Personnellement, si j'étais votre maître, je vous aurai obligé à quitter l'Ordre Jedi, déclara-t-il honnêtement.

Obi-Wan blêmit alors, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une chose pareille. Lui aussi pensait faire cela.

« Mais en vous voyant aujourd'hui, votre maître a eu raison de vous garder.

\- Que…je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, jeune apprenti. »

Des pas soudains accoururent vers eux et l'homme s'arrêta alors. Obi-Wan se tendit, ne reconnaissant pas très bien la signature des personnes venant à eux, encore protégé par le bouclier de Force du Jedi sauveur.

« Maître ? Souffla une voix qu'il reconnaissait entre milles.

\- Ah, Qui-Gon, Mace, j'ai trouvé un Padawan, je l'emmène aux Salles des Guérisseurs.

\- Maître, c'est mon Padawan !

\- Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence. »

Obi-Wan voulait se cacher sous terre, comprenant alors très vite qui était l'homme qui l'avait secouru, le pire étant qu'il ne voyait rien, donc ne percevait pas les visages de son Grand maître et de son maître. Mais il était certain qu'il était pathétique.

« Des guérisseurs sont en route, dit la voix de Mace Windu, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Obi-Wan. »

Ce dernier tenta de faire comprendre à Dooku qu'il ne souhaitait être relâché, il avait tellement honte, qu'aucun mot ne parvint à traverser les lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il sentit une suggestion de force, qui l'endormit peu à peu. Puis des mots dans sa tête, sur un ton amusé.

_Oh non, Padawan, vous n'êtes pas encore en état de fuir._

Blast. Tel maître, tel padawan.

.

.

** Quartier Jinn-Kenobi **

Yan Dooku était assis tranquillement dans l'unique fauteuil du salon de Qui-Gon, son fauteuil d'ailleurs, attendant patiemment quelque chose. Qui-Gon ne cachait pas sa nervosité, il n'avait pas prévu que la journée se déroule et se termine de cette manière. Mace avait même fuit son appartement, prétextant qu'il devait examiner le lieu où Obi-Wan s'était perdu. Certes, c'était important, mais Qui-Gon aurait préféré que son maître s'y intéresse au lieu de rester chez lui.

Obi-Wan avait été ramené dans sa chambre et en ce moment-même, il était encore dans un sommeil bien profond, sommeil que Dooku avait provoqué, donc Qui-Gon ne pourrait pas parler à son apprenti pendant quelques heures.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un nouvel apprenti, lâcha enfin le plus âgé en le fixant avec reproche.

\- Je ne crois pas me souvenir que vous avez demandé de mes nouvelles depuis 5 ans ? rétorqua sèchement Qui-Gon.

\- J'étais occupé et j'attendais ton appel ?

\- Sérieusement ? Pendant 5 ans ?

\- On m'avait dit que tu avais du mal à t'en remettre après Xanatos, je voulais te laisser seul…il est toujours difficile d'accepter qu'un apprenti se tourne vers le côté obscur. D'ailleurs, j'avais pensé que tu t'exilerais et non que tu prendrais un autre apprenti par la suite.

\- La Force l'a voulu ainsi, Obi-Wan est arrivé et…je l'ai donc pris.

\- Comment est-il devenu aveugle ? S'il l'était de naissance, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait perdu dans les bas-fonds du Temple, surtout à son âge. »

Qui-Gon déglutit difficilement. Il redoutait cette question. Dooku lui avait tant signalé ce fameux rituel lorsqu'il était Padawan, qu'il était certain qu'il le prendrait très mal en l'apprenant.

« Je…n'ai pas réalisé le rituel de sa Majorité. » dit-il de but en blanc.

Il eut un silence soudain, Qui-Gon leva ses yeux vers le maître Jedi qui le dévisagea longuement. Il se mordit les lèvres, appréhendant la réaction de son ancien mentor. Sa culpabilité n'avait jamais été aussi grande que maintenant, car comparé à lui, Dooku semblerait être un meilleur maître que lui. Qui-Gon avait toujours pensé faire la différence, n'ayant jamais vraiment approuvé les enseignements qu'il avait reçus de sa part, mais dorénavant, malgré certains désaccords, son maître avait toujours été attentionné pour lui.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru dire cela, Qui-Gon, dit-il enfin, mais…tu me déçois. Tout bon Jedi sait à quel point ce rituel est important, plus important que la Chevalerie, il est dangereux pour un Padawan de le manquer.

\- Je…le sais, maître, murmura le plus jeune, je le regrette bien, croyez-moi.

\- J'ai aussi ressenti un grand pouvoir en lui mais incontrôlé de la part du garçon, comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne contrôle pas la Force ? Pourquoi ai-je retrouvé un bracelet antiforce ?

\- Obi-Wan s'est…il s'est surmené, bredouilla-t-il, il a perdu la Force pendant un temps et lorsqu'elle est revenue, Obi-Wan a acquis des pouvoirs plus puissants qu'avant et il avait été obligé de réapprendre à utiliser la Force.

\- Comment cela est-il possible que ton Padawan s'est autant surmené pour perdre la Force ? grinça Dooku froidement, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir obligé à travailler jusqu'à que tu t'épuises de Force !

\- Maître…je…j'étais négligent, je…le regrette et je me suis excusé auprès d'Obi-Wan.

\- Nom d'un Sith, Qui-Gon ! s'écria Dooku en se levant, tu avais la vie de ce garçon entre tes temps et vois ce que tu as fait !

\- Comment pouvez-vous me dire une chose pareille alors que vous ne vous êtes pas souciés de moi pendant 5 ans ! s'énerva Qui-Gon ne supportant pas la colère de son ancien maître. C'était trop pour lui, il payait de son erreur tous les jours, il s'en voulait, mais il trouvait cela injuste que Dooku le rouspète malgré son absence de 5 ans dans sa vie.

\- Parce que tu es peut être en âge que je me soucie de toi, _Padawan_ ? s'exclama-t-il, est-ce que toi, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas contacté Feemor ? Rappelle-moi ?

\- Je…C'est différent, Feemor est en mission indéterminé en bordure extérieur !

\- N'as-tu pas pensé que moi aussi j'avais des missions indéterminés ? Que peut être pendant 5 ans, j'avais d'autres problèmes que mon insolent Padawan ? »

Qui-Gon serra les dents, incapable de répondre. Son silence calma subitement le maître Jedi, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent comme si ses paroles précédentes venaient de le libérer d'un poids.

« Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pensais pas à toi, mon garçon, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.

Pendant un instant, ses traits se tendirent et Qui-Gon nota avec chagrin à quels points les années l'avaient vieilli, même s'il gardait un certain charisme qui le rendait intimidant.

\- Lorsque j'ai senti Obi-Wan…j'ai senti son appel à l'aide, poursuivit-il, je pensais qu'il m'appelait, alors j'ai accouru…au début, j'ai cru qu'il était toi, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, surtout dans ses ruines, je sais que tu aimes ce genre de choses…mais ce n'était pas toi, j'ai été soulagé, mais…j'en voulais à ce maître qui avait osé abandonnait son padawan dans ce genre de lieu et je n'aurai jamais cru que c'était toi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais le garçon est empli d'amour toi, il te respecte, il se soucie de toi, il t'admire. Il ne te laissera jamais tomber. Alors, Padawan, je te demande juste une chose, jusqu'à sa chevalerie, prends soin de lui. Ce garçon a quelque chose qui nous échappe tous.

\- Je le sais, maître, je le sais. »

* * *

** Salle du Conseil **

Qui-Gon avait été convié à la Salle du Conseil tard dans la soirée. Ce qui était chose rare pour une convocation. Il avait donc laissé son maître prendre soin de son Padawan encore endormi, le temps de son entretien.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait que Yoda et Mace Windu qui l'attendaient, près de la baie vitrée, admirant les lumières nocturnes de Coruscant. Il balaya la salle quasi-vide et s'apprêta à les questionner, mais le maître Korun l'arrêta d'une main, l'incita à se rapprocher d'eux.

« C'est une réunion privée, annonça Mace.

\- Privé ? Pourquoi ? Je suppose que vous m'avez demandé soit pour me parler d'Obi-Wan, soit des ruines Sith. »

Yoda et Windu échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de reporter leur attention sur le Jedi.

« Des nouvelles, nous avons, pour ton Padawan, annonça le petit être vert, mais…inquiétant cela est.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? souffla Qui-Gon dont le cœur commençait à battre trop fort à son gout.

\- Qui-Gon, Maître Che nous a fait part de ses analyses sanguines d'Obi-Wan, elle a jugé préférable de nous en parler avant.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce grave ?

\- Son taux de midichloriens ne cesse d'augmenter, lâcha Windu d'une voix plate.

Les oreilles de Yoda s'affaissèrent, ses grands yeux fixant le sol, pensif et désolé. Qui-Gon comprit alors que cette nouvelle n'avait rien de réjouissant.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- En d'autres termes, Obi-Wan a un sorte de Cancer de midichloriens, plus il en aura, plus la Force sera puissante en lui, mais plus…Obi-Wan sera consumé par ce pouvoir, expliqua Windu, en quelques mots, ton Padawan sera un danger pour tout le monde et pour lui-même.

\- Non, non attendez, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que…que le fait qu'il est perdu la Force, l'a rendu…comme ça ?

\- Etrange, cela est. Un mystère, cela restera. Ainsi l'a décidé la Force, fit Yoda en claquant doucement sa canne sur le sol.

\- Alors…je l'ai condamné…j'ai condamné mon Padawan à ce sort funeste, s'étrangla Qui-Gon réalisant alors les conséquences de sa négligence, combien…de temps…combien de temps Obi-Wan a-t-il ?

\- Selon Vokara Che, nous dirions à peine 10 ans, voire moins. Nous pourrions ralentir le processus grâce à des injections d'inhibitions, mais sans plus.

\- Pourrait-il devenir un Chevalier ?

\- Qui-Gon, son avenir est sombre et il est devenu dangereux…commença Windu.

\- En mouvement, l'avenir est, coupa Yoda, Padawan Kenobi, chevalier Jedi, il peut devenir. »

Le Korun se tourna vers le Grand Maître du Conseil, les yeux écarquillés, qui auraient fait rire Qui-Gon si la situation n'était pas aussi grande.

« Maître Yoda ! Il n'y a plus d'avenir pour lui !

\- Mace, je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi, gronda Qui-Gon menaçant en serrant les points, c'est de mon Padawan dont on parle, l'un des Jedi les plus prometteurs de l'Ordre. J'ai confiance en lui, je sais que malgré le fait qu'il ne lui reste que quelques années à vivre, il ne tombera jamais, il n'abandonnera jamais.

\- D'accord, je suis, avec Maître Jinn, Obi-Wan, ton Padawan, il restera. Seul, son avenir, il doit tracer. »

Windu s'avoua vaincu, soupirant mais n'ajoutant rien de plus. Un signal provenant de son comlink les fit se tendre tout à coup. Le Korun répondit alors, ce fut la voix de Vokara Che qui en émergea.

« Maîtres, j'ai, encore, je le crains, une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Padawan Kenobi. »

Qui-Gon sursauta, se crispant en entendant le nom de son apprenti. Cela allait trop pour lui, il avait l'impression que l'Univers s'effondrait, que la Force le testait, qu'elle se vengeait contre lui pour son comportement. Mais Obi-Wan était un innocent, un homme au cœur d'or qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Maître Jinn est avec vous ? Questionna Che dans le communicateur face au silence.

\- Oui, il est avec nous, mais parle sans crainte, nous venons de l'informer à propos des midichloriens.

\- Bonsoir, maître Jinn, je suis en ce moment même avec votre Padawan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il fallait que j'examine au plus vite Kenobi, puisqu'il a été en contact avec un artefact Sith retrouvé dans les ruines. Fort heureusement, cet artefact est aussi inefficace contre un Jedi, mais Obi-Wan est comme un initié dans la Force, je craignais qu'il n'ait été infecté. Cependant, j'en ai profité pour examiner ses yeux en profondeur, avec l'aide de Maître Dooku, nous avons tenté de lui faire retrouver la vue en reconnectant ses synapses visuelles…mais j'ai découvert que…les yeux de Padawan Kenobi n'avaient plus aucune connexion avec son cerveau. Avec ses midichloriens qui augmentent, son corps préfère se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui reste encore et étant donné qu'il a perdu ses yeux…Il a inconsciemment détruit tout ce qui permettait de lui faire retrouver la vue pour renforcer ces autres organes restants.»

Elle termina son monologue explicative sur un ton à la fois énervé et affligé, son émotion était perceptible à travers ses derniers mots, résonnant dans la salle du Conseil telles une réverbération. Windu, Yoda et Qui-Gon devinèrent aisément et tristement ce que cela signifiait.

Obi-Wan était définitivement aveugle.


End file.
